Divide. Express your answer as a decimal. $15 \div 6 =$
Solution: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}15 \div 6&\\\\ &=15.0 \div 6\\\\ &= 150\text{ tenths}\div 6\\\\ &= 25\text{ tenths}\\\\ &= 2.5 \end{aligned}$ The answer $15 \div 6 = 23.5$